1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein is a lighting fixture and, more specifically, a lighting fixture for mobile homes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To date, in most cases, mobile homes have not been provided with ceiling type lighting fixtures. If ceiling type fixtures were ever provided, they would be the conventional incandescent bulb type lighting fixture which is normally covered by a glass circular lens. In certain areas of a mobile home, and in particular the kitchen area, a fluorescent light would be a very desirable addition to the mobile home. However, generally due to the low height of mobile home ceilings, a fluorescent light fixture which extends from the ceiling of the mobile home would project downwardly into the room area to such an extent that tall people would be in danger of striking the lighting fixture. Also, fluorescent lights always give a better appearance when they are built into a ceiling structure.
Many different fluorescent light fixtures are available on the open market. Many are specifically designed for use in suspended ceiling systems. Others are designed to be mounted upon walls or in other areas. However, no fluorescent lighting fixture on the market today is particularly adaptable for use between the rafter structures of a mobile home ceiling.
It is the primary object herein to provide a fluorescent lighting fixture which is specifically designed for use in a mobile home ceiling to provide a built-in fluorescent light fixture in the ceiling of the mobile home.